


Sunflower

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Atlantis, Country Reader, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Island Nation Reader, Light Smut, Lovers, Reader Insert, Reader is Atlantis, Shy, chubby reader insert, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name Sunflower A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of the slightly unhinged nation, Russia, who is very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine a romantic relationship with your duties?
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheshireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireRose/gifts).



You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.


	2. First World Meeting

You were moving fast from one end of the room to the other making sure everything was perfect, you wanted everything to be made nice. You had the room clean and you had brewed up several pots of (coffee/tea) and made (favorite treats). You hoped that it would be a good meeting, that things would be ready. You made sure that there would be enough for everyone; you knew that there was just under two hundred countries in the world but there were ones that counted as micro-nations which weren't welcome, just as you once were, and others like Scotland you had heard, didn't come to the meetings regularly.

So being sure that you had all the refreshments and the room was comfortable but not distracting. You then headed out to get some paperwork. As you came back holding the papers you needed for this meeting and raised an eyebrow as you noticed that the vast majority of the left side was packed but the right side had almost no one in it. There was only one person to the far corner given a breath of at least five seats. Heading over you raised an eyebrow as he looked at you with a gentle smile on his face, but it was somehow cold.

“Oh hello little sunflower, you are little Romanli, da? (yes?)” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes, nice to meet you...I'm sorry but I don't remember your name?” You asked and he gave you an even colder smile. A few of the other nations were watching the two of you talk looking shocked.

“I am Mother Russia, you become one with me?” He asked and everyone froze, they had all been asked this and none, especially the ones who had, wanted to even think about it. However instead of looking scared you just gave him a gentle smile.

“Not going to happen.” You answered plainly, “but if you don't mind I'd like to sit beside you.” You added, you knew and could understand that he was, in a certain way, scary. However you weren't scared, you knew real things to be scared of; famine, war, civil war, watching the people you had grown close to slowly aging and dieing. Russia was nothing compared to that.

Russia looked surprised while everyone looked shocked, however he didn't seem mad. He gave a smile, not a “scary” smile, a real smile. “Okay, you sit.” He said and you giggled gently and sat down beside him. “What is laughter with?” He asked causing you to blush.

“I'm sorry, it's just your accent....it's cute.” You said and he looked at you with wide violet eyes, and did your eyes deceive you or was there a small blush on his face? You didn't comment on it, instead sitting down beside him. 

“You have some, da. (yes.)” Russia said pushing a small plate with (three pieces if the treat is macaroons or cookies or something like that, a piece if it is a cake or pie or something like that.). You blushed but did have a piece before the meeting had started.

It didn't take long for the appointed time to come, America actually made it on time, something from the way other countries, particularly England, got on him for actually being on time, even if he only had a minute from being late. 

However the meeting had barely gotten started before infighting happened; a three-way fight between France, England, and America, Romania and Hungary started yelling at each other, Spain and North Italy were annoying South Italy; Spain by telling him how cute he was and North Italy offering pasta. China was yelling at South Korea, who had just 'claimed his breasts', and it turned out that Prussia had sneaked into the meeting and Germany was yelling at him. You didn't see anything more, but you could hear it.

Growling you stood up so fast that your chair banged down onto the floor, the sound of the chair was loud and strange among the loud screaming of human voices. They looked at you a bit startled, and all jumped once you started talking. It wasn't that you were screaming but you were talkiing loudly with a purpose.

“Everyone shut up! I'm tired of this! We are nations! We have the ability to make this life better for our citizens! Why are we all arguing about stupid things that don't even matter anymore?! We all want what is best for our people, can't we all agree and respect that about each other?!” You demanded and took a deep breath. You spoke calmer now, “now, let's try talking to each others to solve the world's problems. Or at least try.”

You then grabbed the chair and sat down again and huffed. You picked up your (tea/coffee) and angrily took a drink of it. You winced as you tasted something weird, was it...vodka? You didn't mind vodka but you were expecting the (preferred flavor and any additives like sugar or cream) of your (coffee/tea) it had the after taste of heat from vodka.

“I will happily share the drink little Romanli...but do you not like the vodka?' He asked and you blanched looking at him then at the cup. It suddenly dawned on you; you never got any (tea/coffee). You got so red, so much that you could feel the heat.

“I am so sorry!” You put the cup down like it burnt you and held your hands to your face. He answered by patting your head, it was a bit hard but you were too preoccupied to care.

“You are cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to start this off, but I have been looking foreword to doing this particular path. I hope you guys will like it.


	3. Explaining Your Goverment

When the World Meeting was over people slowly trickled out of the meeting room, you were cleaning up your papers. There were a few maids to clean up the (plates/silverware/teacups/coffee cups) but you had to grab your papers.

“How did you enjoy your first meeting little one?” You turned and smiled seeing him.

“Oh Russia,” you smiled as you put your stuff away, “it wasn't what I expected.” You sighed and then looked at Russia, “you've come to a lot of them? Are they often like that?” You asked and he shook his head.

“Nyet, (No,) usually no one sits beside me, and they don't scream and put us all in our place, very funny.” He grinned and you blushed and looked away.

“Yes...I suppose I did kind of fly off the handle.” You shrugged, “I guess so. I just hate to see something like this that people need us to come up with help. We all want to make our citizens safe, secure and happy. That's why...” you trailed off with a sigh and looked away. You can't believe you brought that up.

“Why what?” Russia asked as you took a deep breath, you brought this up, you couldn't say 'nothing' or 'never mind'.

“Well when I was a chibi I was nearly killed by (country you don't like). I had to protect my people so I put a shield up around the island and sank us. To be safe from all the destruction; war, genocide, famine, I gave my people a perfect base: the water came from the ocean and was purified, the volcanic rock underneath provided soil, and my magic provided sunlight. We were shielded from the outside world; but it had a drawback. We were cut off from the rest of the world.” You sighed as Russia looked at you confused, he didn't have his 'sweet' smile but still a smile, a more natural one.

“Why come up then?” He asked as you looked at him trying to decided if he honestly wanted to know or was just being polite. But he seemed genuinely interested, or if not interested then curious.

“I'm not a chibi anymore. I'm a full grown nation, and I think my people have a good base of operations. I had to come up eventually, my people couldn’t keep with no one coming in, no one meeting around.” You then chuckled, “that they know of~”

“What do you mean?” You looked at him and smirked as well as wink, which caused Russia to blush slightly but thankfully his scarf covered his face.

“I guess there is no harm in telling you that my citizens would on occasion leave the island, come up and visit countries.” You then smirked, “would you like to know how they got into Russia?” You then giggled at his face, he was letting out this strange kolkolkolkolkolkol sound. “Relax Russia, I mean no harm.” You grinned at him and chuckled, “it's a rite of passage after school is completed.” You then turned from him, “I have to head to my office and grab some stuff,” you added heading out.

“You know, I have sisters.” He mentioned as you looked behind your shoulder and hummed.

“Ukraine and Belarus, right?”

“Da. (Yes.) And there has been times of me 'invading' them. It's not that. But now you be invading me?” You stopped and turned to look at him looking at him with wide (eye color) orbs.

“Of course not. We go places to learn. Tourists.” You explained and he calmed down and you just shook your head, “I have no interest in expanding, this island is more than enough.” You then chuckled, going into the room and put the papers away. “So how about we be friends then Russia?” You offered your hand to him and he blinked shocked violet eyes.

“Friends?” He asked looking at you, slowly reaching out to you a bit worried.

“Yes, friends....unless you don't want to.” You were pulling back your hand but his hand shot out and grabbed yours.

“No! I want to be friends!” You looked at him and wondered just how lonely he was. You gripped his hand.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this works well.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

You smiled as you walked out of the building with Russia, “Hmm...you want to go get lunch?” You asked and Russia paused to look at you shocked.

“Lunch? Why?” He asked confused and you giggled slightly.

“Because I'm hungry silly.” You added then frowned, “if your not hungry or don't want to hang out with me that's fine. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable.” You added and shrugged and were just about to say goodbye to him when he spoke up.

“Why do you want to have lunch with me?” He asked and you smiled, “well in a way we are coworkers kind of, and it might be nice to get to know each other, not as Romanli and Russia but maybe as Name and...I don't know your human name.” You say and he looks at you funny, he was wondering why you were acting like you weren’t scared of him, but you realized that countries usually don't call each other by humans names unless they are close. “Oh...sorry I forgot, a lot of people don't share human names unless they know each other well. I'm still getting used to the whole Country Code of Conduct.” You added and grabbed your hands now feeling so stupid. Just great, your a island nation and you make yourself a fool in front of the biggest country in the world.

“Ivan,” he said as you looked at him shocked, “Ivan be my name.” He added, “so we do the lunch?” He asked as you grinned.

“Of course! So what are you in the mood for? Italian? American? Japanese? French? English? Or maybe you want to try out how we do Russian over here?” You smiled then hummed, “or maybe if you're feeling adventurous you can try some of my cuisine?” You offered and he smiled a child like smile.

“I'll try your food then.” He said and you smiled, “well my cuisine, if you want it done right, there are three different kinds; fancy food in a way you would dress up to go to a resturant, a home made meal kind where you need to make at home, a home cooked meal, or food made from tiki bars over an open fire.” You said and then thought for a moment, “there is a cultural festival going on right now, we use it to celebrate and it is a time for artisans to sell their craft.” You added with a smile, “You could just barely get away with the fancy restaurant, I could take you home if you would like a home cooked meal, but if you want to go to a tiki bar you could check out the festival to.” You offered and he nodded.

“The tiki bar sounds nice,” he smiled back and then blushed as you took his hand and tugged him towards the fair grounds. Going to the festival Ivan looked around; seeing jewelry, festival masks, animals, food, instruments, art, sculptures, vases, and even people who were selling music and were playing songs from the albums.

You took him to your favorite tiki bar, hanging back, “so what would you like? In the mood for something?” You asked and he looked at the menu, which was in a combination of (language one), (language 2) and (language 3).

“It...it doesn't really make much sense to me.” He said and you bit your lip, this was a favorite of the locals, some places were meant mostly for locals and others were mostly meant for tourists, being written in several languages so anyone could know what it was.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I should of thought and brought you to the one on the other side of the fair...” you sighed, “can I assume that you don't know much about my cuisine?” You asked and he nodded and you thought. “How hungry are you? Do you have a sweet tooth? What flavors do you want? Tropical? Savory? Subtle?” You asked and he chuckled.

“Slow down sunflower, I could very much eat. I usually eat a four course meal, for I am big and strong.” You giggled at this and you looked at you angry.

“I can tell, your so tall!” To illustrate your point you stood on your tip toes and he, seeing you weren't being mean, relaxed.

“I am not like that stupid American but if something isn't overly sweet I like it.” He then frowned, “and I've never had tropical food...but I would like to try everything!” You grinned at him and nodded.

“Okay, how about a little of everything?” You asked going foreword to the man. “Hello sir, two Samplers please, three course.” You said handing the man a few coins and bills to pay for it. He gave you two large square wooden plates the plates had slightly raised edges. The plate held appetizers which were skewers holding pineapples and marinated in a savory sauce and clam meat and a few fried oysters. A slab of hare meat marinated in pomegranate sauce and cooked, with coanch fritters, for dessert there was a pineapple upside down cake and chocolate lava cake, both were small, you could hold one in each palm of your hand. In a wooden cup with the logo of the tiki bar as well as landscapes of the island, it held a mango, papaya, apple smoothie.

Ivan tried a bite and his eyes widened, “so how do you like it?” You asked and he nodded.

“It's different but is good.” He agreed and you smiled back. As you were eating there was a band playing and you smiled, by the time you were done eating you gave back the plate and cup and then skipped over before dancing.

Ivan watched you, while he was more used to more structured and strict technique dancing but your passionate spinning was still beautiful to him. Perhaps even more beautiful. You spun over to Ivan and taking his wrist you tugged him foreword, “dance with my Ivan!' You giggled and he smiled and though he felt stupid he did move around as you shook and rolled your hips and spun.

And he realized as he watched your body move and the smile on his face he realized you were amazingly beautiful. He wanted you, not for your island which really had nothing to offer other than the entire world would become one with him. But he wanted you, not just Romanli, he wanted Name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did something different than I have for this chapters on other paths, but I like it.


	5. Samhain

“October 24th,” you stroked the number on your desk calendar as if expecting it to change. In just under a week your biggest festival. It was common for you to have a guest, often taking someone from the (best friend's last name) family or someone on your island.

However this time you had someone else in mind, it had been rattling in your brain the fortnight between the world meeting and your impromptu lunch and festival with Ivan. Maybe he'd like to do another?

However you were a bit shy to do that, he was the biggest country after all, part of the G8, a world power. It was one thing to already be in the meeting anyway and stop for lunch and stay a bit for a festival before leaving back to his home. To call him and ask him to come from his home was another thing entirely.

But to be scared was not the Romanli way, so swallowing your pride you picked up your phone and dialed his number. You would never know if you didn't ask him. So as you listened to the phone ring you smiled, despite your racing heart. It was strange to talk to other nations, as opposed to your citizens which you had been doing for hundreds of years.

“Hello?” You smiled hearing the lilting yet masculine voice of Ivan.

“Hi! It's Name!” You said and frowned as you heard the shuffling of papers, you hoped that he wasn't too busy.

“Little Romanli?” He asked and even though he couldn't see it you nodded.

“Yes! I hope that I didn't catch you at a bad time, I just wanted to ask you something.” Ivan frowned wondering if you wanted to ask him to do something for you, this would make you joining him easier at least.

“Of course little one, now who is it I must show the fury of Mother Russia?” He asked throwing you off as you looked at the phone shocked. “Little Name?” He called when you didn't say anything for a long while.

“What are you talking about?! I just wanted to ask if you would be my date to a upcoming festival!” You yelled out and now this was his turn to look at the phone shocked.

“A...date?” He asked after a moment, the way he said it made you blush.

“I...I thought it might be fun to hang out with you, it'll be on the 31st, I'm sorry for the short notice, and of course I understand if your busy or just don't want to.” You shut your mouth before you started to ramble.

“I'll be coming,” he grinned, “that sounds very good and I could enjoy getting out for the day or two?” He said and you smiled.

“The festival won't be until right past noon, it'll be about (time it would be in Russia at noon). You can stay in my guest room (when you get in/before you leave).”

“That sounds nice, I will tell my boss that I am taking off for those days.” He said and made a little humming, “goodbye Name.”

When it came time for the festival you were finishing getting ready, you wore a pair of orange pants over it a black skirt like outfit that came around your waist and was just above sweeping the floor, and there was a a slit up to your knee on your (left/right) side. You also wore a long sleeved, off the shoulder orange top with a black gauzy material over the orange shirt. You put your hair into (favorite fancy style) style and a mask that covered the top half of your face and was in the pattern of your flag. You were also holding a mask that would cover the top half but also the bottom right side of the face, being in the pattern of the Russian flag.

You smiled as you saw Ivan walking in, he was wearing a beige coat with a light beige scarf. “Ready Ivan?” You asked offering up the mask which he took looking confused, “it's customary to wear a mask,” you said with a smile and he put it on leaving just part of his pale face and his violet eyes shining from the white in the mask. You put on your own mask, the symbol resting on your forehead instead of between your eyes, the light blue making the (eye color) of your eyes (shine/pop).

“Ready Ivan?” You asked and he nodded.

“Da, (Yes,) let us do the seeing little Name.” He said and you chuckled, taking his hand and walking out towards the festival grounds. Ivan looked at his hand which you were holding, no fear you took his hand and led him. It had been so long since anyone but his sisters willingly touch him.

Getting there you smiled there were fires burning and music playing and a few kids were running around holding hand held sprinklers. The running children who were chasing each other and playing, their giggles mixing with the music, the kids were wearing full on masks, of monsters and demons.

“Why are the little ones wearing masks like that?” Ivan asked as you led him to the dance floor. 

“Huh? Oh the kids?” You smiled, “the masks we wear is only for adults, little kids wear masks like that.” You smiled as you tugged him in, “dance with me?” You smiled and he did pull you close to dance. Ivan was good at dancing, maybe it was because of his ballet. “Anyway, children wear full covering mask; monster masks, ninja masks, character masks...” you giggled, “when a child stops being a child, becoming a maiden or a man they start to wear masks like the ones we wear.” You explained as the two of you danced.

“Oh, that is so?” He asked and you nodded.

You two danced, your bodies moving together and though you didn't quiet know how to do ballet and you were proficient at your own dancing, which was a version of (dancing you like). It blended together surprisingly well. Maybe because you were able to laugh and have fun instead of worrying about if you looked stupid or anything, and Ivan smiled happy to see you so happy to be around him.

After a few songs you were getting tired and taking Ivan's hand tugged him slightly. “Want to get some refreshments?” You asked and he looked at you and raised an eyebrow but nodded. You two went to the refreshments table, you had to pick if you wanted something cold or hot. It was Autumn, meaning it would be warm during the day and cold during the night, and it was night, but at the same time you two were kind of warm from dancing.

“Hmm...I think I”m going to have some (cold/warm drink). What would you like Ivan? We have water, (flavor of iced tea), hot chocolate, (other drinks you like), and Atlantis Juice.” You offered and he looked at you confused at what you called Atlantis Juice.

“Atlantis Juice?” He asked, he had heard of everything else but never Atlantis Juice.

“It's a drink we make here on the island, a combination of juices from fruits from around the island, soakings of (your national flower), it is blended up to be a smoothie, sometimes made with milk to be a milkshake, and some people add a bit of alcohol to it also.” You then giggled, “it wasn't originally called Atlantis Juice, it became the name since people insisted calling this Atlantis instead of Romanli. So it became to be known as Atlantis Juice, even though it isn't ever drank as a juice but there you have it.” You said shrugging and Ivan nodded to that, you handed him a cup and he sipped the (tropical/sweet/tart/etc) smoothie before taking a few deep pulls of the drink.

“Like it?” You asked and he nodded, causing you to giggle. “Come on, there is one other thing to do!” You led him to where buttery soul cakes were being made.

“What's this sunflower?” He asked as you smiled at him, sadly.

“Soulcakes.” You answered and continued on before he could ask. “This is the day we celebrate new years. One of the things we do is make soulcakes. We...we offer one to our dead love ones, and eat one to remember them.” You explained, leading him to make the soulcakes showing him.

At the end the two of you had made two each, you put them into the wood stove oven. You led him to a small natural alter, a large flat rock laying on top of two other rocks and surrounded with a few other rocks.

“We put the one we sacrifice there,” already there were several sitting on the stone. “Just think of those you love who've already passed on and set it down for them.” You said and looked at him worriedly but sighing you thought of your best friend, her husband, and their children, all those that you've lost. And gently you placed the soulcake down.

Ivan was quiet when you walked back and you bit your lip. You weren't stupid, you had been taught the basics of all the countries, and especially the more powerful countries, such as Russia. “Ivan?” You whispered and he grunted. “I...I don't know what it is like to have to had go through your history,” you could feel his glare on you, but you met his murderous glare head on. “I don't know exactly what happened to be there compared to me just learning about it in books...but....I might not be much, I am still here if you ever want to talk. Not as Russia, just as Ivan who has been through a lot.” You said and smiled at him and he looked shocked at you and turned his head away.

“So what do we do with this other soulcake?” He asked curiously and you answered with a smile.

“We enjoy it with some hot cider!” You smiled happily, and we remember those we've lost but also all we have to live for.” 

“Live for?”

“Da. (Yes.)” You answered him in Russian, “there is much to live for. To experience things for both yourself and them. To honor their life by living your own, and when you go someone else will do the same.” You answered and he chuckled.

“We are countries Name, have you forgotten?” He asked being half serious, you spent so much time around your citizens.

“Doesn't mean we will never die. We just live longer. Rome just to name one.” You said and he looked at you curiously. Having just grown from your chibi days you were very wise. He couldn't wait to find out how wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had an entire different beginning planned for this chapter, but I like the beginning of this one better. Also, depending on where you chose the island to be, that lets you know what time to chose. Me personally, I chose it to be in the North Sea slightly closer to Germany, so it will be different for me than if you chose to have the island placed near England, America, China, etc.
> 
> I did go into the mythos in this chapter then the other paths so far. I liked it so I got into it a bit more.


	6. Meet the Family

You and Ivan have been talking to each other for a long time, not really it had only been a few weeks. And to two people who would last as long as their countries, close to immortal, it was nothing. But in that short amount of time you really talked to each other. You got to know each other so well it was like you two were the best of friends. You talked to him like you had known him forever.

So the time came when you were coming over for dinner. You knew Ivan had one older sister and one younger. He described the older as 'not being much to look at but being nice' and the younger 'being very pretty but not very nice' and that both were 'so weird'.

Taking it as a joke you had giggled and shook your head. You asked him to have them over for dinner and he had looked at you like you were insane. He instantly worried for you, not only was his little sister Belarus obsessed with marrying him, she would hurt anyone who came near him. He didn't want that to happen to you, or for her to see your home.

So instead Ivan, doing something he knew that he would be afraid to do, asked instead for you to come to his home. He had yet to have you come to Russia, your island's temperature was (hot and you would probably be shocked by the coldness of his land/cool but nothing compared to how cold he got). But you'd have to find out eventually, besides everyone knew that Russia got cold.

You were more than happy to come, you made plans and you were coming soon. He invited his older sister Ukraine but hadn't told Belarus, and he planned on just having it with you and his older sister but somehow, he was honestly a bit disturbed on how it happened, but Belarus had found out and shown up right before you had.

So when you showed up in a coat, scarf, glove, hat and holding a basket that had a batch of (side dish) ready for dinner. “Ivan!” You smiled brightly and jumping foreword hugged him. This shocked Ivan that you hugged him, even his sisters. Then again Belarus tried to hug him, but she always scared him, your hug was soft and gentle and giving.

He wrapped his arms around you holding you and squeezed causing you to push him away. “Sunflower?” He whispered and you grinned up at him.

“Gentle Ivan,” you said and showed him how much pressure he could use to hug you. He started to feel horrible, you were his friend, one of few, and he hurt you. “You don't know your own strength, just be careful!” You eased his worries easily, all during this time Belarus was glaring harshly at you. As if you being called sunflower by her darling brother she had hugged him, and he hugged her back!

Your (eye color) eyes widened as a flash of silver went and the knife stuck in the wall between you and Ivan. You both looked at where she was as she glared. Ukraine came out of the kitchen gasping to see what had happened, but she was scared enough of her to not do anything.

“You stay away from my brother!” She growled out, Ivan gasped, he hated how she would come between him and everyone who might become his friend. However you didn't cringe away. In fact you did the opposite, you took a step towards her.

“No.” You said and she gasped but glared again so bad that if looks could kill you'd be dead.

“What?” She asked as you raised an eyebrow.

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered in another language, “I won't stay away from him, Ivan is kind and good. I won't stop being around him because you are having a temper tantrum and don't want someone to take your brother away.”

“So you admit to it?!” She questioned and this caused you to laugh.

“Of course not! I'm not trying to take your brother away from you, I couldn't even if I wanted to.” You said and she looked so confused and you took a deep breath, “your siblings love you, I am just Ivan's friend. And I'd like to be your friend to.”

You don’t' know what it was but for some reason she, luckily, lowered her knife. Which was good since you didn't want to get into a fight. It wasn't worth it. “Let's go have dinner.” She grunted walking away as her older sister jumped out of the way and her older brother looked at you awe inspired. How had you done that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I really like Belarus and so I wanted to do her justice.


	7. Yule

You sighed tiredly resting your head on the tabletop, sitting beside you Ivan rubbed your back. He knew how boring these meetings were, and Name especially hated them. She wanted to make things better, to work towards a better world for everyone. So this repetitive and boring meetings were hell to her.

“Hey Ivan,” you hummed as Germany was talking but you ignored the blonde.

“Yes sunflower?” He asked and you smiled.

“You want to spend Yule with me?” He looked at you confused as you sighed, “Christmas.”

“Oh the winter solstice?” He asked and you glanced at him and nodded.

“I understand if you don't want to...or can't I guess is the better word. This is the time for friends and family, and you probably have plans with your sisters.”

“No, Ukraine is with her new friends and Belarus...I think with Lithuania. I can come if you want.” He grinned as you looked up at him and you smiled back.

“Okay great, come over on the 21st. Festivities last a while, from the 21st to the 25th.” You giggled at his confused face, you bopped his nose but said no more.

So during the morning of the 21st Ivan showed up with clothing and other necessities packed into a suit case. “Hey Ivan,” you greeted by hugging him since it seemed he enjoyed this so you kept greeting him by hugging him.

“Hello sunflower.” He said and you tugged him towards your home.

“Come on, let's get you settled down, it's about lunch time, you hungry?” You asked and he nodded.

“Some to eat a bite would be nice, da. (yes.)” Ivan agreed which you took him to your home. You showed him your guest room. While he settled in you went to prepare the meal.

You two had a lively lunch, teasing and giggling and joking as well as just talking. ”So are you going to stay up all night?” You asked and Ivan looked at you confused.

“Why?” He asked and you grinned.

“It's the winter solstice, the day where the day and the night is equal time. So we stay up all night and at dawn we'll make some food then sleep.”

“But what do we during the day?” He blinked and you looked at him blankly.

“We sleep!” You giggled happily with a grin. “Unless of course, you don't think you could do it,” you teased and he took the bait.

So you two did, you stayed up all night. You (were used to staying up thanks to your insomnia so this wasn't really any big deal/weren't used to staying up but you did your best to stay up all the way till sunrise).

When you two stayed up it was easier to do since you two talked the entire time and played little games; (list of card games and board games you like). When the sun rose you went to cook, you made some Apollo soup which you and Ivan groggily ate.

“Night Ivan,” you groaned standing, you'd leave the dishes for later.

“Morning sunflower.” He answered and you smiled before getting to bed, you barely took time to change into (normal pajamas). You flopped onto the bed and fell fast asleep. When you woke up it was the early hours of the morning. You checked in on Ivan and smiled as you saw that Ivan was sleeping soundly.

You cleaned the the dishes from yesterday and worked on breakfast for today. You chose to make (your favorite breakfast) which soon had Ivan coming out his nose leading him to you.

“Morning!” You giggled as he looked at the time shocked to see how long the two of you had slept, but staying awake for so long could do that.

That day the two of you just talked and had fun, you visited with the (best friend's last name) clan bringing Ivan along with you. They were all very accepting and little Mandy who was the youngest of the family took quiet the shine to him. If you didn't know better you'd think that she had a crush on him.

The next day was fun, to decorate and just bake was the most fun. You showed Ivan how to pick the perfect Yule log, and how to make a treat that looked just like an actual Yule log. It was made of chocolate cake and peppermint vanilla cream with little leaves piped on as well. You also baked (favorite cookies) and made some delicious peppermint hot chocolate.

“So tomorrow is Yule.” You said with a smile and hugged Ivan tightly. “Thank you Ivan,” you whispered and he looked at you confused. “Thank you for spending this holiday with me, I know you had other places you could have been. Thank you for spending it with me. It was very special.” You smiled up at him and he looked at you shocked but patted your head, and ever since you visited him in his home he was always careful not to be too rough.

The two of you fell fast asleep, when the morning rolled around and the two of you woke up you had breakfast and then opened presents. You went to outside where you had hidden in your room. You took the pot that had a red and green stripped bow tied on it and a brown paper bag.

You came foreword and Ivan's eyes widened as you handed him the pot. It was planted with a blooming sunflower. You grinned and offered the paper bag which he looked confused for. “It's a plant light, so it can get enough light.” You explained and he smiled even bigger.

He handed you a jewelry box gift wrapped, it was white with a yellow bow, you slowly opened it gasping as you saw the necklace, it was a (silver/necklace) chain with a sunflower charm.

“It's beautiful...thank You Ivan.” You smiled at him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, it might come off as rushed but if I add more it drags.


	8. Imbolic

Ever since you two had been talking more and seeing each other as Name and Ivan and not Romanli and Russia he had learned a lot more about your culture and had surprised you with a invitation to come to his home to celebrate Imbolic.

You had been shocked that he had invited you over but you were more than happy to go over. You thought it'd be lovely and you wanted to see him around his home since it was something nice to do. Imbolic was the start of spring, which was considered the life part of the year meant for frolicking.

So that is how you ended up taking a (boat/plane) to Ivan's house. You wear wearing a (color that looks good on you) sun dress, some ankle length (brown/black) boots, a (favorite color) ribbon entwined in your (hair length) (hair color) (curls/tresses/locks). Resting on your (collarbone/chest) was the sunflower charm of the necklace Ivan had given you. It was only February 2nd and so was still pretty cold so on top of it you were wearing a ankle length coat, (gloves/mittens), hat and scarf.

You had a whole rack of lamb ready to be cooked together.

Getting to Ivan's house he was all alone wearing a black jacket and a pink scarf. He smiled genlty at you ushering you in. You smiled as you see the little sunflower that had grown very well in the little over a month that you had given it to him. It was put in a new, bigger pot and there was a cute watering can sitting beside it that was green with a bushel of sunflowers painted on it, and nearby was plant food.

“So how will we make this little Name?” Ivan asked as you pulled out the ingredients. You smiled and took his hand leading him over.

“Come on, I'll show you!” You giggled as you looked around the kitchen trying to find everything, you brought all the necessary ingredients, you had told him what you needed for the dinner and had talked to each other and you brought the ingredients he didn't have ready access to. He had lamb but you brought your own, you had no butchering from the start of winter, so for four months the only meat you had was fish and shellfish.

So Pomegranate Lamb was a tradition to eat on Imbolic. You would also eat oxtails and borscht, traditional Russian dishes. In a way trying to blend the two cultures.

Ivan was shocked still though, the fact you were so relaxed around him was shocking. You had come to his home knowing it would only be the two of you, you would stay the night over and you were in the kitchen. You were surrounded by sharp points and heavy pots yet you weren't scared.

He wondered about this new relationship and it was shocking, a little scary but he liked it.

You weren't scared of him in any way. You weren’t jumping when he said anything your entire body was always relaxed it was-he cut off from your scream. He looked shocked but then was shocked as you clung to him screaming and shaking.

“Sunflower?!”

“A bug!” You screamed and he looked where your terrified (eye color) pools were staring at and saw a small bug. A bug? Not even a big one. You didn't fear him, but you feared a simple bug?

“It's okay, Mother Russia protect you.” He promised and grabbing the bug with a napkin shook it outside and shut the window. You immediately latched onto him and he looked at you confused.

“My hero,” you whispered and he smiled gently at that. Not thinking he leaned down and kissed your lips gently. You gasped but didn't pull away, you smiled gently at him and giggled standing on your tip toes and kissed his lips.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short, but I hope you guys like it.


	9. Make Trades

Ivan had come to visit, but this time not on a personal visit as Ivan but as Russia. However he had assured you it was nothing bad, that he would ask over the phone but his boss insisted that this be made in person.

Getting there he raised an eyebrow as you were dressed the same way he first saw you, when you declared yourself as a full country.

“Name?” He asked as you bit your lip.

“This is what I wear when talking to others as a country Russia,” he flinched at you calling him that and you softened. “Please Ivan, I don't want what happens from our bosses to ever separate us. I...I care too much for you...” you looked down and his eyes widened, you were...scare of losing him? “When this is official country business I can't see you as Ivan, I must see you as Russia.” He nodded and sat down.

“Very well Romanali,” he agreed but still a part of it stung. But this was for the best. “I will cut to the chase then leave, I believe you were going to go spend time with a Mr. Ivan?” He said and at first what he said hurt and you worried that you had hurt his feelings but as he finished you smiled at him. He was being understanding.

“Da, (Yes,)” you agreed and he smirked at you saying his language.

“To make matters short, will you be interested in a trade?” He asked and that confused you.

“Trade?” You asked thinking what he could possibly need.

“Da, (Yes,) your land is optimal for growing sunflowers,” of course. He loved sunflowers. A lot. “my people long for them. Will you trade?” He asked and now it made more sense.

“I see...” you hummed thinking. “Well Russia, I rarely make trades, I'm pretty self sufficient and a lot of what I need I make myself.” You said and then gave him a gentle smile, “but I think this is a special circumstance. You see it is a rite of passage to travel and learn something new. You may have noticed some of my people visiting you for possible weeks. Maybe even months?” You smiled gently, “well many adults had developed a taste for your vodka, to have alcohol that has no taste so they can make an alcoholic beverage to whatever they want.” You asked and he smirked.

“So...sunflowers for vodka then?” He asked and you nodded.

“That sounds perfect.” You grinned at him and then stood and shook his hand. “Pleasure doing business with you.”You grinned and he nodded.

“Likewise, Romanali,” he then looked to the door, “I will go so this Ivan and you can be together. He then walked out, turned around and walked back in.

“Hello Name! Did your meeting go well?” He asked innocently and you couldn't help but to laugh. It was so sweet and cute. He was just too precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is trades, Russia is very much between yandere and childish so I tried to capture his childish side since I usually focus on the yandere side.


	10. Ask You To Make An Alliance

Ivan and you, or rather Russia and Romanali, have been trading for a bit and it is profitable. He seems to love the sunflowers and the times you had been over there it made the entire cold snow even in winter seem more bright. People loved the vodka, though it was sold carefully to keep anyone from going too crazy. However you realized alcoholism was a disease and got anyone afflicted with it help.

Many of his people had started to visit, your island was considered beautiful and many were very happy at the warmth they weren't used to (even if you are in the North Sea, take it as you being warm for them). They could be a bit standoffish, more just very stoic. However a bit of smiles and they lightened up just fine most of the time.

However Ivan had come to you again as Russia and made you another proposal, this time asking you to make an alliance with him. This time you asked for some time to think on it. He had nodded and went back to being Ivan but a fortnight later and you were still thinking on it.

The fact was that Russia was known as the 'take over the world' country and a part of you worried if you'd just become like that to him. You wanted to keep you own autonomy, you didn't want to join a USSR style thing, even though the USSR no longer existed.

However you knew he was different than he was thirty or so years ago, you were different and what you knew of all the other countries they were also different. You all may be pretty close to immortal but you were not stagnate. 

However this also wasn't just about you. You had to do what was best for your people. And besides the fear of becoming part of a new USSR the only thing to worry about is if Russia were to get into another war. You would be expected to give help, but if you were put into a position you had to go to war he would also help you.

…

Eventually.

You still remembered WWI, you were too young and your military too weak to help but you knew that Russia didn't immediately join the fight. He took two months to do it and in a war two months was a very long time.

It was what got him put in the doghouse by the other allies and he was punished just like Germany. No where near how Germany was, being forced to pay every last penny the war had cost, it took them all the way to 2011 till he finally wrote his last check.

So if he would expect you to immediately rush to his aide and not do the same for you...you'd cross that bridge when you came to it. Plus the chances of him going to war was...

Well how your governess put it when you were first learning about him.

Nobody fucks with Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That stuff about WWI is true. That actually happened because as they were making the treaty, they didn't allow Germany in on it and intercepted a letter coming which basically said whatever they want agree to it. So they basically made Germany pay for the entire war by itself. This made the people starve and gave Hitler the possibility to rise to power. Talk about a butterfly effect.


	11. Spring Equinox

You hummed cuddling into the soft cotton, silk and wool of the bed, sheets and blanket. The spring equinox was here and you had ended up coming to spend it with Ivan. Getting up you stretched and arched your back rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

You knew that Ivan stayed up long after you, you had passed out on the couch and you remember him picking you up and carrying you to the bed, tucking you in.

So with a smile you got up and headed to the kitchen, you figured that you would make him breakfast. Being the spring equinox you knew it was important to make eggs so you made (favorite type of egg) along with some toast and (fried tomatoes/fried mushrooms/bacon/sausage/ham/steak/etc).

Ivan's nose awoke him and he followed it to the kitchen his violet eyes still being a bit blurry. When they finally cleared he saw you, in (favorite color) (nightwear of choice) cooking. “What are you making sunflower?” Ivan asked and you jumped slightly turning you playfully glared at him.

“Ivan you scared me! But I know you were up later than me so I was making you some (type of egg) with toast and (side(s) of choice).” You said and he nodded picking up a small bowl sitting beside you filled with egg shells.

“Uhm Name? Why do you have egg shells sunflower?” He asked and you giggled taking the dish away from him.

“Because silly, it is good luck on this day to have eggs for breakfast and then bury the shells.” You explained with a smile and he raised an eyebrow.

“I never heard that one.” He said and you nodded.

“Yep! Then we decorate eggs and hide them for kids.” You added dishing out the food, Ivan nodded he loved seeing you practice your ritual and holidays like this. To him it just made you all the more adorable.

After you had done all of this, Ivan insisted on standing between you and the wind. Saying how General Winter liked to blow extra hard at pretty girls. He really was a gentleman. He kissed your forehead as you headed inside.

Next was the decorating of the eggs, since it was really cold the children would go inside to find eggs hidden. You each made two, even with everyone making double each child could find five so there would be enough for everyone.

You painted one egg varying shades of (favorite color) from almost white darkening to almost black, the other kind you made was the Russian flag. Ivan meanwhile wasn't so bad at paining himself, he decorated one egg being a bright blue sky with sunflowers growing from the emerald grass and the other looked like your flag.

You then went to where it was being held for the children to find the eggs, you and Ivan had a small companionship to see who could most cleverly hide their egg but also be low enough a child could reach. Ivan would have won but it was so high even you couldn't reach it so he put it on a low bookshelf instead. So you called it a draw.

“I never understood something,” you hum glancing at him as he looked at a partially hidden pink egg. “What do rabbits have to do with eggs? They don't lay eggs.” This caused you to giggle and he looked at you confused.

“Sorry Ivan it's just that...this isn't really the holiday for kids. It's more of how the kids would celebrate it so they don't feel left out when the adults celebrate it. Though I don't know if there is anywhere but with my island that celebrate the adults version anymore.” You sighed, you knew you lived in a prudish time, where someone seeing someone's ankle was practically porn. Not so much but it was close and getting closer. So much for the sexual revolution of the late 1900's or the classical era of gods where the human body was seen as beautiful and not inherently sexual and that anything sexual was bad. Made it kind of ironic people took this holiday as innocent though.

“What is it Name?” He asked as you chuckled.

“Easter, Ostara, different names but she is a fertility goddess, as in what is done to have children.” You explained and despite it all you were blushing, Ivan started to blush slightly to. “Her symbols were eggs, bunnies-you heated the saying going at it like rabbits?-and such. So over time they took her name to make a holiday and combined certain things. Children would celebrate with this during the day but at night the parents would have their own 'celebration' it was said this day would be best for couples wishing to get pregnant.” You explained and chuckled, “a departure from how it is now, huh?” You chuckled and he nodded as well his eyes wide at such a holiday. You found it adorable how sweet and childish he sometimes was. You just wanted to tackle him and hug him tight.

You held his hand and no more was said about the traditional way to celebrate the holiday again. You even told a few kids, in slightly accented Russian, that if they slept with it under their beds it would be good luck and to eat it the next morning for breakfast.

How you could go from telling him such scandalous details of a holiday, and that you celebrate it like that! To just being so sweet and gentle and telling kids some good luck charm trick was mind blowing.

“You know I never got the idea behind that,” you said and he looked at you confused, “but I guess since the egg was her symbol it was believed she would do it.” Now this even more confused him and you glanced at him and giggled, “they say a child sleeping with the egg they found under their bed would keep them from hearing their parents go at it.” You said like you were in a conspiracy and then started giggling like it was an inside joke.

You'd be the death of him. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. I hope you guys liked this. I liked writing it.


	12. May Day

You put on a simple white sundress with (favorite color) stitching along the bottom, under the bust and the thick straps. Today was the first of May, also known as May Day. Ivan was coming over to help you celebrate and you were excited for it. You always loved the sweetness and slight bite of this holiday. You blushed as you pulled your hair (up/back) though thinking how before you were never able to really truly celebrate it.

Now you would.

You didn't know if Ivan realized the gravity and how important what you asked him to was but that was okay. Still it was innocent.

“You look lovely sunflower,” you heard Ivan's voice and turned to see him at your doorjamb resting on it. You blushed realizing that you had left your door open since you had forgotten to grab the sunflower for the day. You were just about to put it in your hair actually. You were blushing and he chuckled but still didn't enter your room, waiting for permission to do so.

“Thank you Ivan, do you think you could help your sunflower put this sunflower in their hair?” You asked with a smile and he smirked at the play on words but nodded.

“Da, (Yes,)” he agreed coming in and moving your hair this way and that to expertly situate the flower just right. Growing up with two sisters, one with short hair and one with long, really had helped out.

“Thanks.” You smiled and stood on your tip toes to give him a thank you kiss. He had to lean down for you to reach him though.

“So what is this one little Name?” He asked as you took his hand and tugged him outside. You blushed at the question but smiled none the less at him.

“This is very much known as a 'couples' holiday. There are things for people not in a romantic relationship but most of the focus is on couples.” You explained and Ivan glanced at you slyly.

“So you've never celebrated?” He asked and you shook your head.

“Not officially. I am usually in charge of planning and helping put the festivals together, so I usually end up doing things like getting the ingredients for oatcakes, sometimes I teach a few children how to do it and I help them make small ones for friends and family.” You then hummed, “it's kind of like when kids give cards to each other for st. Valentine's day.” You explained and he nodded following what you were saying.

He paused as he saw a maypole in the middle of the festival grounds, “looks fun, doesn't it?” You asked and he nodded.

“Is it?”

“I couldn't say. I have heard it is, but who knows if it truly is?” You sighed with a slight frown. It was when (best friend) had danced on the Maypole that you realized that she had passed you. She was a maiden by that point and you still had the body of a toddler. It was when you realized she was growing up, changing, and you were stagnate. Though she was long dead, you still looked at the Maypole with a bittersweet feeling swirling inside.

“What do you mean by that, sunflower?” Ivan asked pulling you from your thoughts. You shook your head to rid yourself of any lingering and focused on him.

“Well, the Maypole is reserved for those who are in love. No others are allowed to dance on it. Many a proposal and divorce has happened by dancing the dance. Or not.” You explained and sighed, sometimes love wasn't forever and if humans who only lived mere decades couldn't keep toghther than the chance of you and other countries who live hundreds, thousands of years was kind of scary.

You liked Ivan, you didn't want to lose him. What you didn't realize was that Ivan was in love with you, however he thought it was a bit too early to bring you to that pole and join in on the dancing. You were still so new to the outside world, you needed time to get used to it and be ready to commit fully to him. He didn't want you as just another country, as another one to become one with him, he wanted you as a partner, toghther.

His own feelings scared him, and not only was he sure you weren't ready, he wasn't entirely sure he was.

Smiling and turning your head from such depressing matters as divorce you focused in on a happier train of thought. It was something that your people had long realized is sometimes two people who love each other will down the road not be right for one another anymore. Sometimes people drift apart. So instead you focused on children.

“But the focus isn't just on couples, it is also on children.” You said and he looked at you confused and you giggled. “The first of May is a very special day to be born or conceived, any child born on this day are called a May Day Baby. It is said that they are more in tuned with the elements than any other person. Children who are conceived on this day, they aren't born until early February, called a May Child, they are said to be natural born wielders of magic.”

“Really....shall we become one then Name?” He asked and you looked at him confused, that came out of nowhere. “Then you can bear my child, a May Child.” He grinned at you however you just laughed.

“Come on you goof, let's go make some oat cakes!” You giggled and smirked, “this holiday may have a strong focus on sexual tension, but not that much. Tension Ivan.” You explained fully gripping his scarf to pull him down, you kissed him passionately before letting go and walking off.

Leaving him to stare wide eyed at your retreating form, hips swaying in a subtly seductive way. Then to hurry after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Reader-chan a bit more seductive in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Next up is my favorite chapter in this entire open ended story.


	13. Jealousy Turn Into 2p!

Ever since you started trading sunflowers with Ivan he had been even happier. He had even started a patch where sunflowers were being grown and would allow his people to have some time with something warm and bright. The two of you were walking thorugh holding hands and happily smiling. As you let go of his hand to go and admire the way that the flowers had been planted in a shape of the sun Ivan went to get the two of you some lemonade.

As you were a man came up to you. You smiled at him and said hello, your accent coming through strongly but luckily didn't make it where he couldn't understand what you were saying. He smirked and started speaking in rapid fire Russian.

You knew Russian, quiet proficiently, how fast he was speaking and using words you knew had multiple meanings you couldn't quiet understand what he was saying to you. But coming back Ivan knew, oh yes he knew.

This man, this filth, was saying horribly dirty things to his sunflower. Asking her to do things to him that she would never cheapen herself by doing those with him. No, she would only do those things with Ivan. No one else. The worst part was the confused look on your face and how you'd ask the man to slow down, he was talking too fast for you to understand. That boy knew exactly what he was doing, he wasn't reading the situation wrong, he knew you didn't understand what he was saying.

Ivan felt a pounding headache coming on and his hands formed fists to combat the pain, the paper cups crumbling easily in his big hands and the sweet yellow liquid drenching his hands. However he started to change. His beige coat became black with red trim, as did his scarf becoming even longer so that it almost touched the floor even though it was wrapped around his neck, he gained gloves on his hands that were a dark red like dried blood. His hair turned from beige to a brown color and his amethyst eyes turned to ruby. He was now frowning and even his beloved magical metal pipe of pain turned instead to a sickle. He wasn't Ivan now, he was Sergio.

Coming up behind the man he growled out, “that isn't a nice thing to do to a lady,” the man turned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk but seeing how big Sergio was to him he instantly shrank back which had Sergio reaching into his coat pulling out the sickle. The man only needed to see the flash of silver to be running away.

You looked up into the strangely familiar face, though now the coloring was all off. “Ivan?” You whispered and he put the weapon away and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close as he stroked your hair. You didn't flinch back but you did look very confused.

“Nyet moen (No my) moonflower, call me Sergio.” He said giving you a slight smile and like that you realized what had happened.

“Your...you're in your 2p! form.” You whispered out and he nodded at you. You knew all about second players. You had transformed into your own one once, when (best friend) had died and your boss had said that it didn't matter, that you should be used to it by now. She had (short/long) hair that was (other hair color) with bangs that were (different colored) and her eyes were (different eye color). She was the exact opposite of you, and whenever you felt very emotional you could feel her in the background just waiting for you to weaken enough that she could take control.

“Da, (Yes,)” he agreed, “are you scared, little Name?” He asked and you shook your head.

“No. I trust you.” You whispered and he just smirked leaning down so he was so close you shared your breath.

“And why is that?” He asked and you gave a gentle smile, this confusing him.

“Because. You are a part of Ivan and he is a part of you. And I trust Ivan so of course I trust you. I know if you wanted to you could easily hurt me, you are much stronger. But I trust you not to.” You explained and he looked down.

“Hopefully you don't trust the wrong one, moonflower.” He whispered.

It was a fortnight before he changed back. You didn't leave his side during that time. You had your work fax your paperwork to you and stayed with him. You had told him when your own second player took over it had happened only once but she needed someone with her but no one was there.

But he did change back, Sergio had kissed you and whispered he didn't mind going away for a bit since you cared for him to. Ivan had shown up and smiled at you, asking if you were okay. You hadn blushed and taken his hands in your own, standing on your toes to kiss him gently.

“Ivan, you are you. Both you and Sergio are two halves to the same whole. And I...I love you.” You whispered to him causing him to gasp. You worried you had said it too soon, you had never been in a relationship so that meant that you didn't know really what you were doing.

Ivan caught your chin in his thumb and forefinger, he lifted your face to look up into his. His amethyst eyes stayed trained on your (gem that is the same color as your eyes) and his free hand stroked your chubby cheek.

“Ya tozhe tebya Iyublyu Name, (I love you to Name,)” he whispered before pulling you into a passionate kiss. He held you around your plump waist like he wished to never let you go, and your arms were wrapped around his neck holding his lips to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the 2ps. And finally Russia and Reader-chan admitted how they felt!


	14. Summer Solstice

You smiled as you woke up and rolling over you snuggled up to Ivan kissing him lightly. You used to sleep in a single bed since it was just you and there was no reason for a bigger bed with Ivan staying in the guest room when he visited but since admitting love to each other you didn't think that it was really necessary, plus you enjoyed cuddling up to him and you knew he liked physical contact.

So you had gotten rid of your old bed, which in truth it was time to get a new one anyway, and bought a (double/queen/king) sized bed. When you visited him you had taken to sleeping in the same bed with his arms wrapped tightly around you, keeping you safe and secure. He had done this as Sergio who complained of the cold, his hands had felt icy as well as the rest of his body. Ivan was different, he didn't like the cold either, but he gave off such heat it was like he was immune to it.

Ivan groaned, but did continue kissing you, making a little whimper and a pout as you pulled away. You giggled and kissed his nose making his face scrunch up, he absolutely hated his nose. You, on the other hand, thought it was cute and suited his face.

“Come on Ivan, get up.” You cooed pulling away so that he couldn't quiet reach you. “It's the Summer Solstice~ the longest day of the year,” you called and he just mumbled. Frowning from him still being asleep you stood, it was cute how he reached out in your direction for you, and then you ripped the blanket off of him.

He didn't jump or start he just groaned, rubbing his eyes to free them of the prison of sleep and sighed sitting up moving his scarf out of the way. “Sunflower, why?” He groaned and you giggled.

“You needed to get up and weren't for anything else. I could have dumped water on you~” you mused and he growled getting a purple aura but you didn't even flinch instead staring at him waiting for him to do something since you had no fear of him.

“Nyet, (No,) don't do that.” He said and you nodded.

“Fine, I promise I won't unless there is an emergency and you won't get up.” You promised and he sighed at that but stood.

“It looks dark,” he said moving the curtains out of the way.

“Yeah, well the sun hasn't come up quiet yet, it will in a few moments, your looking from the west though Ivan.” You added in a giggle, “the opposite side is pink, yellow, red, orange and light purple.” You added heading to the kitchen, “what are you in the mood for for breakfast?” You called over your shoulder.

After breakfast and time for both of you to do your morning routine and clothing that was appropriate for 22nd of June weather you left the house. As your walking by you see a band playing a new song in a (genre to dance to), one that would go perfectly with Atlantian, a dance that your people had created by mixing several countries dances, mostly (country/list of countries) and adding one or two new things which it became its own entity.

“Dance with me,” you asked Ivan tugging him to the dance floor and he reluctantly followed. You took your time with him since he had only been exposed to this dance a few times showing him each move over and over each time going just slightly faster than the last. Once you two were able to do the dance at normal speed you stopped, the musicians stopped at the same time and and people started to applaud, you both looked around not sure but then a little girl, no more than five or six, came toddling up to Ivan holding a small bouquet of a few flowers, their stems twisted together; there was a rose, lily and daisy and though you couldn't see it the fragrance of lavender was also on the wind when she held it up to Ivan who looked confused.

“It is the flowers of Litha.” You explained, “another name for the Summer Solstice, it is given to people sometimes when accepted on this day. My people have seen you and have chosen this day to formally accept you.

To say Ivan was shocked at this would be a massive understatement. However he smiled at the young child, gently patted her head and you smiled taking his hand. Ivan held tightly to the flowers for the rest of that day, and when you got home you gave him your favorite vase to put the flowers in. It was a multi fractional vase that depending what kind of light, at what intensity and what angle it hit it at would be a different color.

Walking along the festival grounds you gripped his hands and moved out of the way of another wedding party who were in the middle of fastening the couple's hands. “Many weddings,” Ivan remarked and you nodded.

“Yes, today is the most common day for marriages, some people claim on the island about half of the people marry on this day alone, about nintey percent this month.” You mentioned and though that survey had been done six years ago there wasn't any noticable change in the practice of marriage so far.

“Why?” Ivan asked confused and you hummed.

“Several reasons, June is actually taken from the goddess Juno, or Hera, and she was the goddess of marriage and child birth. Also on this day is the saying of two different marriages, or the belief of them. Some say it was the son god, an oak king married the land, others say it is the air god Zephyer, who married the earth goddess Terra. Either way both claim the marriage happened on the Summer Solstice.” You explained and smiled, “so the belief was if you married in June Hera will bless your marriage and if you marry on the day either the sun god or Zephyer married the earth goddess the couple will also bless your marriage.” 

“So if I asked you to marry me, you'd want today to be the wedding?” He asked giving you bedroom eyes causing you to blush. Though he could act very childlike, he was pure man.

“Maybe, I'd like us to at least consider it being in June. But we'd have to consider what you want.” You flirted back, tugging him down by his scarf to kiss him.

By the time you headed back home to eat you decided on some borscht with sour cream, cow tails and buckwheat porridge. You had developed quiet the taste for his cuisine. He enjoyed when you made Russian fare because there were subtle differences. You used crème freaiche instead of sour cream and so the borscht had a slight taste of sweetness to it, that and other little things, the least of which not being that you grew and raised the food in such a different claimant than he did.

After eating you brewed some lemon balm tea and had candied ginger the two of you would share to snack on and you took him to the cliffs overlooking the reef of your island. There were plenty of people and the two of you lounged on the grass, you sitting in his lap with your back resting against his chest while he leaned back using his arms to support him. You would bring some of the candied ginger or the tea to his lips as you waited for it to get fully dark.

Your scientists have been working on the new fireworks which was a tradition. They did their best to always bring cleaner burning less wasteful fireworks that were still brighter. And they did not disappoint. Among the normal colors of light blue and lilac of your flag, the silver and gold to represent the goddess and god, was new colors. Red, white, and blue, to represent Russia. It was a political statement of inclusion, offering Russia into the fold of what you were.

You didn't know if Ivan understood it,you would tell him in explicable terms sometime. But remembering the flowers on the nightstand on what you have come to think as his side of the bed, waiting in the vase, you think he understood.

Though Ivan had a lot of fun it had, for lack of a better term, tuckered you both out. You barely managed to shower and do your nightly routine before the two of you both practically collapsed onto the bed and you were asleep before your head hit the pillow. Despite that, you still ended up cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a few new things for this chapter that you will notice if you have read other pathways. I hope you liked it.


	15. Ask To Marry

You smiled as you finished getting ready, you were perfectly ready. You were wearing a pair of heeled sandles, they were wooden with the cushion for your feet was green. The sandles wrapped around your feet around the top of your foot near your toes then wrapped around your ankle. The one around your toes was just normal green but the one wrapped around your ankle was a sunflower, with the stem and everything.

You wore a white sundress that would reach your knees and was a square neckline with thick straps. The dress was white and had sunflowers growing from the hem of the dress. Some were short not even reaching your thighs, some would reach your waist or higher. The dress also had a green ribbon right under your bust was the same green as your shoes. You had also done your (hair length) hair in a (style you would do for a fun date) complete with a clip being in the shape and color of a sunflower. 

Earlier you had showered using a sunflower soap and your shampoo and conditioner were orange scented. You did your makeup very lightly, going for a more freshness. You smiled spinning slightly, in a lot of ways you thought you looked perfect.

Ivan had said that he wanted to take you out on the town, to have a date. He had decided on going dancing and then have dinner. So you dressed in something comfortable for dancing but also dressy enough to dance.

You however would have to cover all this up, which you were actually glad of. That mean it would be something a surprise for Ivan and wouldn't show him at first. You were staying with him, you were staying with him. He had asked you to come visit him just to do so.

He had explained to you that it would be go dancing and then have dinner. So you then put on the snow boots, a long nearly floor length coat, scarf, (gloves/mittens) and hat. It covered everything but your (eye color) orbs and you headed to find Ivan.

He was only wearing his jacket and scarf, glancing at you confused. “Sunflower, why are you so dressed in warmth?” He asked and reached for you but you pulled away, your (stone the same color as your eyes) eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Ah, ah, ah.” You teased, “it's a surprise for when we go dancing.” You explained and he smiled at your play. So with that Ivan finished getting ready, only putting on a pair of gloves and a hat, his scarf was around his neck not pulled up to cover the lower half of his face like yours. You were going to Moscow which you had never really been to that city before. Even though you had been with him for a year and Moscow was one of his capitols. St. Petersburg and Moscow would both be his capital at different times in his history. You had been to St. Petersburg but not here, it was much more historic then that.

When you got there you smiled gently at the room. It was a long room with wooden floorboards and bright lights. It almost looked like the mirrored wall of Apollo in Versailles. Ivan took your hand and tugged you towards the closet that held everyone's coat. You took off your scarf and gloves and Ivan took this chance to give you a quick kiss since no one was there. He wasn't ashamed of you but public displays of affection was different in his culture.

You then put your hat up on the hanger. All the hangers had a hook to hang your hat on as well. You took off your boots being underneath where your coat would rest. Ivan didn't much look being careful to take off his own coat, but he kept his scarf on. You took off your coat hanging it up. It was then Ivan looked and saw you decked out wearing sunflowers all over you and he gasped. He smiled brightly and wrapped you up in his arms and pulled you to him. He cooed gently and you guessed he could smell the sunflower scent clinging to your soft (skin tone) flesh.

When it was time to dance you were surprised with how good he was. The dance was different from the way you would dance, it was much more structured. You didn't know how you would rather have it. Either it could be harder for it to be completely different, and have no idea what to do. Or maybe it would be harder if it was similar because it would make you want to do steps from your version of the dance. Honestly you didn't want to find out.

“Your really good Ivan,” you complimented and he gave you a bright smile.

“Thank you sunflower.” He cooed to you as he spun you around. “I...Anastasia taught me.” He whispered and you frowned.

You knew who he was talking about, the grand duchess. Ivan's relationship and subsequent killing of the Romanov family wasn't exactly a secret. However this was supposed to be a happy occasion and he didn't need to remember so much killing a little girl, a child.

So you worked extra hard to dance right, keeping your hand gripping his shoulder rubbing subtly and your hand gripped his like a lifeline. Keeping him anchored right here.

It seemed to work and he left his melancholy and the demons locked up far away.

You had a simple dinner, the conversation was light and happy. You conversed in Russian, he loved when you spoke Russian. Your accent was thick and sweet it reminded him of honey. You had what he called “the best food in all of Moscow” that many places in St. Petersburg was more 'tourist-y'.

After dinner you didn't head back to his home, instead he wanted you to see something else. You followed him and he was kind of shocked that you followed him easily with no fear in your eyes, which were the only thing that was not covered.

The fact that you were willing to follow him so easily, having no fear where he was taking you. It only bolstered him and wiped away whatever lingering doubts he had were washed away.

When he showed you what he had taken you to the place you gasped. It was a bridge over a bright lake. The water was moving so there was no ice but it was clearly cold. The snow all along and the moon shining above full, the lights of Moscow made yellow sparkling, complimenting the white of the stars.

“It's like a winter wonderland~” you whispered and he smiled at you, “it's beautiful.”

“Da, (Yes.) I used to think so to.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, those words didn't sound right. How could he grow tired of such a view? Did seeing it often enough make it boring? How many breathtaking scenery at your own island did you walk by not thinking about anymore like that?

“Its beauty fades being out shined by you, Name.” He whispered causing you to give off a slight gasp. That might be the sweetest thing ever said to you. He then got down on one knee, you were confused but he then pulled out something from his pocket, offering it to you. It was a (gold/silver) ring that had a single subtle diamond. Surrounding the diamond was topaz and emerald making a sunflower. His own amethyst eyes were sparkling as he offered it to you. “Marry me, da? (yes?)” He whispered and you dropped to your knees.

You didn't even feel the cold slowly soaking through your coat. He looked at you worried, thinking maybe this had been a bad idea, especially with your entire face but your eyes covered. However you then pulled your scarf down and the most lovely smile he had ever seen stretch your chubby (skin tone) face. 

You then pulled him close kissing him passionately, pulling away you whispered to him where your lips stroked against each other. “Da. (Yes.)” He smiled and quickly pulled your (mitten/glove) from your (left/right) hand and slipped the ring onto your ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sunflower soap is a real thing. I have a bar as does my mother, it actually is nice and sweet but not overly so. My mother went to Russia in the 80's so I'm going off of what she's told me about it over the years. Some places put the wedding ring on the left, some on the right. I do know Ukraine and Romania are on the right but I don't know for sure about Russia.


	16. Lammas

You were almost ready to leave. You had loose pants and shirt on as well as your hair pulled (back with a bandanna/up into a ponytail). The harvest was coming in and you needed to make sure everything was okay. You were just reaching to the door when you heard your phone go off. You heard (favorite love song) going on which meant that it was Ivan.

“Privet Ivan, (Hello Ivan,)” you answered and on the other side of the line Ivan smiled hearing you speaking Russian. He quiet liked it.

“Hello Name,” he answered back. “I was calling to ask if you would like to come over for a weekend?” He asked and you frowned as you headed outside.

“Sorry Ivan, but I can't.” You hated refusing to do so because you loved being around Ivan. He was so funny and sweet and you hated to refuse spending time with him, even the smallest amount. But you couldn't leave right now. It was the end of September, the 1st of August, the first and biggest harvest of the entire year, would be in scant days.

“Oh, okay, are you busy? Maybe I come over there and take care of making meals for you if you have a lot of meetings, da? (yes?)” He offered and you couldn't help but smile at that. How everyone was afraid of him you would never understand. He was so sweet.

“That's really nice of you Ivan, and I would normally except but...”

“But what, sunflower?” Ivan asked and his tone had gone a bit cold, “you are not in trouble, are you?”

“No, not at all.” You assured him, “it's just it is Lammas, both the first and biggest harvest of the entire year. I always spend this day every year working and eating out on the field and then I get home, bathe and pass out. I won't be a very good host.” You explained and Ivan calmed down, he was in agriculture himself. He was famous when he was invaded by both Napoleon and Hitler that his people would burn the fields before they let the invading powers have it. He didn't join in the first World War for three months because he had to finish growing the crops.

“Well if I come there and help, da?” He offered and you gasped, you hadn't expected him to offer. “I can come and the work won't take as long.” He smiled coming up with a proper solution and you couldn't help but smile as well.

“That is very kind of you Ivan. You don't have to, but I'm grateful if you do.” You then thought more, “or you can be one of the people who carry around water and food for others, or help with watching some children.” You added and Ivan grimaced.

“I am a farmer as well. Harvesting is good.” He said and you giggled.

“Okay Ivan. Thank you.” You answered and he smiled gently.

“Anything for you, sunflower.” He meant it more then you would ever know.

A few days later, the last day of September, he showed up. That day you cuddled and talked and had fun but you did turn in early. You had a long and tiring day ahead tomorrow.

The morning you were up before the sun lightened and made sure to give Ivan a breakfast of high protein and higher carbohydrates to provide energy for the day ahead. It was the wee hours of the morning as you two headed to the fields. You were wearing your most comfortable clothing to farm in and Ivan was wearing a pair of pants, tank top, his scarf and a pick ax he had gotten from who knows where. You had learned to not question where he got things like that. He had an almost supernatural ability to do so.

Getting there one of the dispensers gave you each a sickle and a basket. Ivan was shocked to see it but the tool felt right in his hand. After all, the symbol on his flag when he was still the USSR was a sickle and hammer.

You showed him where to stand and you began to harvest the wheat first. There were other people picking vegetables and fruit with their hands. If you finished first you'd help the vegetables or fruit or perhaps both. If they finished first they would help you.

“So you use a sickle Name?” Ivan asked as he watched a Basket Carrier. Their job was to run over with a empty basket and pick up a filled basket and take it to Preps. They would put wheat or corn to the stones to mill, or can the fruit and vegetables.

“Yes, why?” You asked not seeing it as anything out of the ordinary about that. When it came to fruit and vegetables picking by hands made sense but for wheat the sickle was what made sense. Doing it by hand would be hard, and time consuming.

“Most use technology now.” He stated matter of factly, he had no judgments. Even he, who refused to get a snow blower instead stubbornly continuing to use shovels.

“Sickles are technology. You ever try to harvest wheat by hand?” You asked in jest giggling and he shook his head but did let out a chuckle.

“Not what I meant. You know that little Name. I mean a machine.” He added and you smirked and shook your head.

“Silly little Ivan,” you cooed just to mess with him. You loved teasing him. “By using the sickle we can give more of our energy into the land. Then the energy is converted into harvest for next year. In a cycle forever and ever.” You explained and took a canteen filled with fresh ice cold water from a water bearer and handed one to Ivan. Another was walking near with some wheat rolls filled with fillings. There were two kinds, one filled with a quarter filled with (favorite vegetable) half filled with (favorite meat) and the last quarter filled with (chocolate and favorite fruit/honey and favorite fruit). The other was the same formula but a vegetarian one; the first quarter filled with (favorite cheese) the half filled with (favorite vegetable(s)) and the last quarter filled with (chocolate/honey) and (favorite fruit). They were like a meal in one, meant to eat for a meal on the go with one hand. The way to tell which end was the appetizer end was it was stamped with either a circle or a triangle, one being for vegetarian and one being not, as well as the placement being where the appetizer was.

Ivan took the meat one (same as you/while you took the vegetarian one). The two of you managed to talk while you wiped your (skin tone) forehead of sweat with your free hand and pushed loose strands of sweat darkened (straight/curly/wavy) tresses off your face.

Luckily you were done well before dusk. Which gave you time to go home and change. Ivan took a shower while you dressed. You took off your sweaty clothing and used a moistened rag to wipe off the worst of the sweat.

Dressing you put on a gauzy white dress. It reached your ankles just shy of brushing the floor. Right under your breast was a blue/green ribbon, your (hair color) hair was pulled back and up by a light blue/silver ribbon. The dress itself was a square neckline and a necklace that held (favorite seashell) as a pendant and pearls along the string the rest of the way.

When Ivan came out he stopped short seeing you, he had never seen you dressed like that. You were putting on a pair of sandals and now it was time for the festival. “You coming Ivan?” You asked with a smile and he actually started to blush before following you.

Your island was shaped like a quarter moon, on one side jagged cliffs on the other a strong reef. Your people rarely needed to go beyond it to get fish to eat. Cliffs on one side, beach on the other, mountains and sea, forests and towns. Your island had a bit of everything.

The two of you headed to the beach and everyone was gathered with touches and lanterns lit. You took off your sandals and smiled at Ivan.

“This festival isn't that big of a deal, I go into the water, say a poem, and then it's over.” You explained and patted his arm before leaving. You got a conch shell from the (High Priest/High Priestess/Pastor/etc). You headed into the ocean, you walked along the sand underneath until the water reached your waist.

Your dress was floating around your legs and looking up to the moon you smiled. Some years it was a new moon, sometimes clouds covered it but tonight the sky was clear and the moon was full, big and bright.

You then began reciting the poem, (poem about the moon). You spoke clearly and loudly, as if you had said the poem a thousand times. You put the shell under water and as it got closer and closer to the end you picked it up, holding the water.

You held it up till it was just at the cusp of the moon, from where you were standing, and tipped it down so it soaked you down along the front of your body. Everyone began to cheer as you turned and walked back, handing the shell back to the holy (man/woman).

Ivan froze but seeing you he realized something. Your dress was white. You were in the water. He could see through it. He took off his coat and put it around you, wearing a tank top underneath. You blinked confused (eye color) pools.

“Oh, thanks Ivan, but I'm not cold.” You said with a smile. It was the last month of summer, soon it would be fall and getting colder but tonight was warm.

“It is okay sunflower.” He didn't think he'd bother telling you. He leaned down to kiss your forehead gently and you couldn't help but giggle happily.

Getting home you two began to cook. You made buttered chicken and roasted garlic corn-from freshly picked corn that had been picked that day-and blackberry cobbler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a bit long for this path. I hope everyone liked it.


	17. Fall Equinox

You frowned as you walked into the meeting room, it was the 21st of September which happened to both be the Fall Equinox as well as International Peace Day so on this day would be a meeting to try and get people to hopefully actually work together towards a solution. Yeah right.

The only good thing was that it would be over in Russia. You and Ivan were already talking and you would be able to stay over with him for a fortnight. The two of you did the best you could to spend time together. (Even though you two lived close to each other/The fact that the two of you lived far apart didn't make it easier) you tried to spend time together.

The Fall Equinox was was symbolized by the crone of the triple goddess. It was the last harvest until winter, there was very little as far as any produce left in the earth. You had gotten up early so you could work hard and finish the very last of the harvesting with enough time to shower and dress before hurrying to the (boat/airplane).

You groaned as you watched the presentation nearly feeling like you should just go right to sleep. “Want to just leave and skip this?” You asked groaning to Ivan beside you. This shocked the gentle giant, you always took meetings seriously. 

He worried that the way you viewed these meetings, ways to work together and find better for people. He worried that your passion was failing but looking closer at you he noticed the dark circles right under the (eye color) pools of your eyes, marring your (skin color) face. You were tired, it was obvious and he frowned at that.

“It's okay sunflower,” he spoke rubbing your back and you let out a gentle appreciative hum.

“That feels really good.” He smiled gently as your eyes fluttered close, how much you trusted him.

“Did you eat Name?” He asked and you groaned and shook your head. “Name, you need to eat enough.” He groaned and you pried one eye open.

“I had to get up early to finish the harvesting.” You explained and sighed as Ivan frowned.

“Motion for recess.” Ivan spoke interrupting the nation speaking but with a simple glare the Baltic Trio all at the same time seconded his motion giving no real choice but to declare the recess, especially considering Ivan was hosting this meeting.

Taking your hand he got you up and had you walk a bit to try and wake you up. At least that was what you thought that he was doing till he took you to the cafeteria. He sat you down before going to get both of you a filling meal.

You just rolled your eyes at his worrying, though it was cute. You pulled out your own snacks you had packed for both Ivan and yourself. Some jello that was pomegranate flavored with some seeds suspended inside it, and rolls. The inside was soft and the crust was crunchy and the entire thing was cranberries.

Ivan came back with a feast for the two of you and sat down pushing the food to you and you sighed and ate the food as well as the snacks you brought. You groaned and sighed resting your head against his shoulder.

“Once the meeting is over, we can go home and nap yes.” He whispered and you smiled brightly with a grin.

“Da. (Yes.)”

You were tired to even think that you had started to think of his home as your home. Honestly it didn't matter, being with him was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, I tried something new.


	18. One Year On

You groaned as the alarm clock rang and you had to wake up. The bed was soft and large, if dusty. His home was much bigger than yours, but that made sense since he once was the USSR before...well everyone left. You did your best not to mention it since it was obviously a hard subject for him. You didn't speak of it but he had a few times, it was the first time to have someone hold his hand and just silently comfort him.

You shook your head, you didn't want to think of that. Especially not today, you two had began dating and being together today one year ago. You didn't want to think such horrible things that had happened in the past, not on this that should be a happy occasion.

You shook your head and began to get ready. You and Ivan were going on a long date, starting with lunch and then something that he claimed was a surprise and then after dinner you'd head home. You needed to have breakfast, you were going to make Ivan (special occasion breakfast). Afterwords you had some work to do, some stuff to read up. Normal paperwork.

After you had done that you dressed up, you had no idea where he was going to be taking you so you had to dress in something special and formal. You doubted he'd take you hiking or anything. So you put on a pair of red (high heels/kitten heels) a flattering blue dress that clinched your waist making your assets look even more flattering. You also did your hair (up/back) in a (formal hair style) using white (hair ties/hair clips/head band/etc), you wore a simple (silver/gold) necklace with a magenta charm of the flower of your flag, and a simple blue shawl.

Finally you did your makeup and stuck to a (fresh clean look with a light amount of color lip gloss, a subtle glow to your chubby face and besides a light dusting of brownish gold along your lash line and a light amount of mascara/glamours look with the classic smoky eyes and deep blood stained lips). It took a while to get it perfect, but it was just right. But when you came out of your room and Ivan saw you, the look on his face made the extra work you took worth it.

He was dressed in one of his more elegant uniforms. He offered you his arm and you happily took it. He had a surprise for you. You had never thought that when he took you to a cafe that it was actually going to be a Romanali themed cafe. Granted, it was not very close, but actually it was nice to taste something so different and yet the same. That it was like someone taking the same recipe but substituting different ingredients in. You still liked the food you made but it was nice. You giggled and smiled at Ivan.

“Now you can have my cuisine whenever you want.” You were teasing but what he replied with had you blushing.

“I like your cooking better, but it will be enough.” He added and chuckled when you blushed, “you are so cute.” You glanced away from him but couldn't help but to glance at him with a shy smile. Usually you were so relaxed around him. However this was the first date of yours that felt like a more formal date then the relaxed ones you two usually had.

When you finished he then took you to see a ballet. You (didn't really have much as far as a ballet past children/had your own well trained ballerinas), but it was nothing compared to this. They were absolutely amazing. You knew that Ivan was a fan of ballets but this (favorite ballet) was shocking just how good it was. It was different then the ballets you had but it was amazingly well done. 

As you both left you sighed and Ivan looked at you worried, “what is it sunflower? Did you not like it?” He asked worried, he hoped it hadn't bored you.

“No it isn't that, it's just it was so good.” You sighed and he looked at you confused, how could you possibly be sad that it was good? Was it so good it was bad? “It's just it's so polished, kind of makes me a bit self conscious.” You chuckled and rubbed the back of your head. “You're just...you're a world power, a member of G8, and you do want to have the entire world be part of you.” You sighed ringing your hands, “I'm a small island, barely over being a micro-nation.” You whispered and he looked at you shocked and pulled you into his chest.

“Don't say that Name! I love you, I see you as Name, not as Romanali. That's what I care about, you're my sweet sunflower.” He cooed to you softly and held you tightly, still being careful to not hold you too tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you all liked this. I tried to show Russia's more kind side, and next chapter it will be a lemon.


	19. Lemon

You giggled putting the carrot nose on the snowman that Ivan and you had made. It was so big, dwarfing even Ivan. He actually had to pick you up so the two of you could put the carrot nose, coal eyes and pebble mouth and scarf around the snowman. Ivan also put the snowman's stick arms.

You were wearing black snow boots, ankle length (favorite color) snow jacket, and matching winter hat. You weren't considered warm enough for him so wrapped a scarf around your neck, one that was in the pattern of the Russian flag. You smirked and giggled at him, and the two of you went about making a snowman.

“There we go, pretty nice snowman, huh?” You smiled happily but frowned as Ivan was silent. “Sweetie?”

“He looks lonely.” Ivan whispered and you frowned before having an idea and took his hand.

“We'll make him a family.” You assured him. And so the two of you stayed out making him three friends, a wife and two children. By then you were shivering as you came in.

“Good to be inside, but it is still cold.” You pulled your hat further down and your coat tighter, snuggling into the scarf.

“Are you cold, sunflower?” Ivan asked worriedly and you gave him a smile, of course the scarf was hiding your mouth so he could only see your cheeks swell.

“Just a bit.” You admitted and he patted your head, “Ivan.” You groaned, he had patted too hard again, “remember, gentle.”

“Oh, sorry Name.” He then patted your head gentler. He was very strong and had to be careful to not hurt you with his strength. “Sit down, I'll make a fire.” He said and began taking some logs he had chopped not that long ago. You smiled as you got comfortable, the fire crackling alive.

Ivan came and sat beside you, pulling you against his side. Ivan didn't like the cold but he was so warm you were shocked that he didn't like cold. You'd think everything would be cold to him, he was like a space heater. You honestly were half convinced that he could stand out in the snow shirtless and the snow would be puddles.

It wasn't long until you were not only toasty warm but too warm. So with that you took off your hat, scarf, snow boots and (mittens/gloves). “Sunflower?” Ivan asked as you glanced over at him with smile, he had already taken off his outer wear and was in a tank top, pants, boots and of course his scarf.

“I'm plenty warm now, thank you Ivan.”

“Of course Name,” he assured you and smiling leaned down to give you a gentle kiss. You spent a while longer cuddling until you were even warmer so you took off your large coat. Underneath it you were wearing jeans and a red sweater. The thing was on your sweater was a orange-yellow design. The hammer and sickle.

It was Ivan's symbol when he was the USSR. To wear the colors, symbol of a countries flag was to show the absolute love and loyalty to the country. For you to wear this was...well if you two weren't already going to marry, this would be a proposal.

Ivan's violet eyes widened and he even blushed seeing you wearing that. “Name...” he whispered, you hummed like you had no idea what was going on, but the blush decorating your fluffy cheeks told him you knew exactly what it was.

He wrapped his arm around your plump waist pulling you tightly to him. “Naughty sunflower~” he cooed kissing along your soft neck. You moaned grasping his arms and he smirked picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom.

There was his room, the threw you onto the Russian flag duvet causing you to bounce making you jiggle in all the right places. “I-Ivan?” For the first time you were afraid around him. Not that he would do anything to hurt you, but that maybe you were wrong and he didn't take it as a symbol of love and loyalty. Maybe it hurt him, you knew that he was still hurting over it, it was less then a century ago.

However you were relaxed when he climbed up your body and then began to kiss you passionately. “Moen polversy, (My sunflower,)” he cooed to you gently and chuckled as you blushed more, you loved hearing him speak Russian.

“Ivan~” you whispered and kissed him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Pozhaluysta? (Please?)” He whispered, his finger hooking around the hem of your jeans and tugging the slightest bit. You knew what he was asking if you wanted to do.

“Da...(Yes...)” you breathed out and he smiled pulling your jeans off of you, you lifted first your hips then your legs to help him pull your jeans off. You reached foreword and slowly began unwinding the scarf from his neck, he watched you but allowed you to do so, and you put it into the drawer of the nightstand to make sure it was kept safe.

You also undid his pants and took off his top, leaving him in only his white and blue boxers. He then took your sweater off, though he was sad to see the symbol off of you. You were wearing a matching pair of lacy bra and panties being (color(s) that look good on you).

He slowly traced his slightly calloused fingertips along your exposed (skin tone) skin. “So beautiful,” he whispered leaning down to kiss along the fabric. He then slipped his finger under the fabric of your panties, pushing slowly into you.

“Ouch...” you whispered as he stretched your inside much more then you expected. However you were able to deal with it, and once you got past how far you were being stretched, it did feel really good. He got you to the point you were moaning and arching your back sharply he pulled away causing you to groan in complaint.

“Your so warm and tight and wet Name,” Ivan whispered causing you to blush darkly, “and so beautiful as your going crazy.” He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you roughly, nearly ripping your bra off to get to your breasts.

“Ivan,” you gasped against his lips, using your feet to push his boxers down, your hand reaching down to grip him. He gasped out causing you to smirk as you pump him. “I can do it to you to,” you whispered to him nipping his lips.

“So that's how my naughty sunflower wants to play?” He cooed and you chuckled, but gasped when he gripped your calves, right underneath your knees. He pulled your legs on either side of his hips, he gripped your child-bearing hips and smiled gently at you.

“Ready?” He asked holding himself at you and you bit your lip. You nodded and smiled, he stretched you a bit more and you groaned gripping onto his shoulders. “Are you okay sunflower?”

“I'm okay, please, keep going.” You begged and he nodded, gently kissing along your face from your temple to your lips. You held to him and he pulled back pushing into you. You moaned and he gripped your hips smirking he flipped you two so you were straddling his hips. Using his grip on your hips he began making you ride him.

“Oh Ivan!” You moaned arching your back, when he moved his thumb-his hands were so large that gripping your hips he could almost make them touch at your back-he used his thumb to begin circling your clit.

You screamed in absolute pleasure beginning to ride him even harder and faster, gripping his shoulders you pulled him up to sit up and began kissing him passionately. “Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!” You screamed and he panted harder and harder getting closer and closer.

“Name! Moen (My) sunflower! I'm close...” he panted out and you nodded.

“Yes! Da! Da! (Yes! Yes!) Please!” You begged and he nodded pressing even tighter against your clit and rubbing even harder. You screamed out something that might have been his name. You were milking him and he came as well, continuing to thrust up and move you to ride him to help you both ride out your orgasm.

Panting he allowed you to rest against his chest while he laid back against the headboard. “Oh sunflower,” he whispered as you gently kissed along his neck.

“I love you so much Ivan,” you whispered holding him in a tight hug. However you weren't that strong still riding out your high. He wrapped his arms around you, stroking your (hair length) hair as he gently hummed to you.

“Ya tylbua tu. (I love you.)” He whispered in your ear causing you to shiver delightfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you like this. I kept blushing writing this.


	20. Marry

It was time, your wedding day. You'd be marrying Ivan and you two would now be husband and wife. You were going to have the wedding at the beach of your island. It would be simple yet nice wedding. You invited the (best friend's last name) family and (Hetalia character who'd be your friend), Ukraine, Belarus, and China were all invited and couldn't wait. You were pretty sure Belarus was still sore at you marrying him but he had made sure that she knew that if she did anything to hurt his sunflower he'd make her wish she was never born.

It was decorated with orange blossoms and sunflowers decorating the wedding arch. You were dressed in a white dress that would brush just past your knees. The dress had a simple short sleeves and a ribbon wrapped right underneath your bust, it was colored in red, white and blue like his flag. Your wore heeled sandles and the only jewelry was a simple chain with the flower of your flag charm. However what you lacked with accessories was a nice (formal hairstyle) with sunflowers and a sweet veil.

Ivan would be wearing a more 'ice skater outfit' uniform, your bouquet was made of red and lilac roses for eternal love, baby's breath for long lasting love, and finally sunflowers for adoration and loyalty. You blushed and shook slightly as you took deep breaths. You weren't scared to be married to him, but the anticipation carried a certain level of nervousness.

However by the time you had gotten to the beginning of the aisle you were calm and happy and excited. You held the bouquet in loose soft hands and walked slowly to Ivan, the song you two had decided on playing by the band that you had booked. You smiled as you saw the way that Ivan's violet eyes lit up as he saw your soft curved body encased in a wedding gown, veil and bouquet walking towards him.

You gave him your (hand that you'd wear a wedding ring on) which he held with his right hand. The two of you said your wedding vows, you spoke yours to him in Russian smiling at the sweet smile that curled his lips. He spoke back to you in Atlantian, a (language you love/languages you love) derived language that was considered your original language, even though it was common to be multilingual.

Afterwords you each slipped a ring onto each others fingers. Your rings were rose gold, on the inside was a simple inscription; Ivan Name, and between your names was the sideways eight of the eternity symbol.

Ivan held your (hand that you would wear your wedding ring) in his right hand. Then everyone began to come up to you holding the ribbons you had asked them to bring. Ukraine brought up a ribbon that was in the pattern of the Russian flag, Belarus-who still felt sad for this but she was slowly moving on with Lithuania if you heard right-a silver ribbon, and China a golden ribbon, and (Hetalia character who would be your friend) tied a ribbon around your hands that was (wedding colors. Finally the eldest member of the (best friend's last name) clan. You had known (her/him) since they were a child, you baby sat them, taught them to swim, and now they were in their autumn years, the doctor wasn't even sure they'd make it to next year. (She/He) took a ribbon that was the same colors as your flag, magenta in the middle and either side being a light blue. Smiling you two were finally declared married and shared your first kiss as a married couple.

After that was the reception, which fruits for marriage, (pomegranates/peaches/oranges/apples) were severed as well was lamb and (dishes you'd want at your wedding). The final thing was a simple three tiered cake, it was (cake flavor) with a (filling flavor) filling and finished off with (frosting flavor) frosting in (style of decoration). Ivan and you danced, shared your first slice of cake, and other wedding rituals. You celebrated with friends and family, as Belarus and Ukraine were now your sisters, the new life and new chapter the two of you would be taking on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short, but I liked this chapter, next chapter is the last. Rose gold was once called Russian gold, because how popular it was in Russia. Also where I live it is pretty much everyone wears their wedding ring on their left hand, in Russia it is on the right hand. Oh and you know who you are, the one who loves rose gold, it made me think of you so much, J'taime mon belle fiance.


	21. Epilogue

The bright sunflowers smelled sweet and fresh as you arranged them in the vase. It as actually a gift from Katyusha when she found out you grew flowers, especially her little brother's favorite flowers. The vase was a round with a flute style mouth and was multicolored, so that depending how intense the light and from what angle it hit it, it could be any color possible. You had just been outside with some gardening shears to cut some fresh flowers for your table.

You then moved Dmitri from the baby sling he was in and put him back in his baby rocker. It was a simple white wood with sunflowers carved into it. You began rocking him gently humming as Ivan finished with dinner.

You could smell the familiar scents of (favorite Russian dishes) swirling in the air. Your stomach gave a light growl as you finished rocking your son and began singing to him. He seemed to enjoy both but you were better at Atlantian lullabies then Russian.

You knew that he was a personification of Moscow, even though he looked a lot like you. He had your chubby (skin tone) skin, though babies were chubby and so may lean up as he grew older. But as of now he had (wavy/straight) tuff of hair that was the exact same (hair color) color as your own. He had your as well, as far as with Ivan he had the exact same violet eyes as he did and his nose.

Right now he was wrapped up in a simple onsie and gurgling happily. You cooed back to him and stroked his soft cheek with a bright smile.

“Aw my little Dmitri~ you will be a little heart breaker when you get older.” You giggled and smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around your plump waist.

“Dinner time my sunflower,” he whispered into your ear before kissing your soft cheek. “Too bad he got my nose, I doubt he will be much chased.” Ivan teased you stroking the soft hair out of Dmitri's closed eyes, the little boy had drifted off.

“None of that Ivan!” You complained turning to playfully swat him. Then grabbing his scarf you tugged his face down to your level you gave his nose a kiss. “I think this is the cutest thing on your face. No being mean to it.” You punctuated your sentences with more kisses to his nose.

“Okay sunflower, still he inherited your looks to be cute~” he cooed to you and you just rolled your (eye color) orbs. You often had this little argument of who had Dmitri inherited his looks from. You still said though he had your hair, skin color and eyes, that he got most from Ivan, especially considering that sweet little Dmitri was the personification of Moscow.

“Come on hubby, let's eat before the food gets cold.” You had grown to learn that Dmitri didn't sleep throughout the night usually. So you knew to make sure that you took care of your own needs while he was sleeping.

“Hungry sunflower?” Ivan asked and you nodded.

“Don't forget I have to make the food for Dmitri.” Ivan licked his lips at the thought and you shook your head, “stop thinking of my breasts.” You crossed your arms but he just grinned at you.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Russia's hair is straight genetically his children could only have wavy or straight hair. If your hair is straight Dmitri's hair would be straight, if it is curly his hair would be wavy, and if your hair is wavy there is a 50/50 chance of his hair being wavy or straight. Also babies it is said that they don't sleep long, honestly with both me and my brother my mom said she would check in on us to make sure we were still breathing. SIDS scares the heck out of me, but there was a study that the army did, taking SIDS cases the only thing they all had in common was they were sick as in threw up before they died, so just to be on the safe side, if you have a baby and the baby throws up, keep them up for an extra hour and feed them again, make sure they can hold it down before putting them to bed.
> 
> Yeah...I got long winded, I did like this pathway. I hope everyone liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been commissioned! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


End file.
